Spawn of Poseidon Saga-Polyphemus' revenge
by Lyn Latina
Summary: Percy loves his sister to death. A limit he's willing to go to protect her. Andromeda loves her brother, even if they barely see eachother and she can't go to camp. What she doesn't know is why. Or what will happen. When she's kidnapped by a monster,he breaks the one rule he swore never to:reveal to his sister demigods exist.But what kidnapped her why? Will she be saved in time?
1. Prologue:I'm sorry

_'No...'_

I thought it, my voice was broken. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I couldn't speak, at all. I was heart broken

_"N-no..."_

Right then it became a horse whisper, barely there. I was still too distraught to do anything.

"NO!"

The stone appeared on the other side of her stomach, along with a black liquid.

Blood.

"NO! ANDROMEDA NO!"

"NO!"

Annabeth jumped and held me by the arms, her blonde hair madly flowing around her. The rumbling got louder. It was me. And Dad maybe, I hoped. I hoped he cared.

"LET ME **GO**!" I yelled and tried to push Annabeth

Annabeth held me tighter and Luke stood in front of me. Leo, Nico, Clarisse and Jason were handling him and Tyson was picking Hazel- who had been thrown at a wall- up.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME **FUCKING GO**...ANDROMEDA,WAKE UP!"

"Percy relax!"

I looked at Annabeth's, the eyes I once told myself I loved. A lie, a full out lie. I looked at Piper, who seemed to know my thoughts and ran to Andros. She and Grover picked her up and ran toward me. She looked worse than I expected, almost dead.

"No...please wake up."I whispered at her ear"I-i'm Perseus and you're Andromeda...I'm suppose to protect you."

This was my fault.

I failed her.

I broke my promise.

I killed her.

Tears streamed to my dirty face and down to her bloody mouth. Her eyes suddenly locked with mine and she muttered the last words that broke my heart.

"_Σ 'αγαπώ...Πέρσι..." (I love you…Percy)_

Her head limped to the side and her eyes closed.

"N-no..."

The deep scream signaling his death didn't cause me no emotion, not even when Tyson shook me wildly, I just buried my head in her shoulder and sobbed.

_"Λυπάμαι ... Είμαι τόσο, τόσο θλιβερό" (I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry)_

Suddenly, Clarisse picked her up. The cave's rumble got worse but I just sat there.

_"Λυπάμαι." _I repeated, broken- hearthed _"Λυπάμαι." (I'm sorry. I'm sorry)_

"PERCY! MOVE!"

Luke picked me up like a baby and got me out of the cave before the rocks fell down on us. As we entered the Argo II my sea green eyes locked with Thalia's electric blue ones and I understood what she said.

_"The guilt is something you'll forever be with. You made her an impossible promise... you'll pay the price one day."_

...

"I promise you Andros, I'll always keep you safe."

Tears streamed from my eyes, remembering my promised made 8 years ago.

"I'm sorry."

Then I fainted.

* * *

**Me: I wrote that...wtf is with me and angst?!  
Angst:We're close  
Me:... _the fuck?_  
Percy: WHY DID YOU ALMOST KILL ME?! :(  
Me: Sorry.  
Luke: WOW,I though Sam and Dean had more angst.  
Me:You're suppose to be in 'Luke mode' not 'Adam'!  
Luke: Meh.  
Percy:*eyeroll* Lyn doesn't own PJaO or the actors she chose. If she did, we'd be screwed.  
Luke: And she wishes for forgiveness to all Percabeth fans by ruining their hearts. She likes it too, but you gotta give me some love!  
Me:Now R&R and please remember. I try my best and my laptop isn't so awesome per I love it!**


	2. Before it all happened

Picture a big house.

Trust me, just do it. Picture a big house in New York, unlike the others. It's pure white, but the sun gleams on it and it looks like light gold. The material it's made with looks like marble and when you touch it, you realize it is. The door suddenly opens and you're compelled to go in.

The sound of the cars and busy streets and people running around leaves as soon as you close the door behind you. The sound of a soft song fills the air and it sounds so sweet you smile. A warm light makes the inside of the house, which by the way looks like a mansion, making you feel at home. The sound of childish laughter erupts from upstairs and you follow the warm sound.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

The sound of a young, childish perhaps, yet undoubtedly female voice sings the song. Ed Sheeran you realize and follow the louder melody and voice to a room with a open door.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

Yet somehow that last line _'worst things in life come free to us'_ seems odd as you picture the scene: a young girl. Tall and willowy body make her seem 7 or 8, but her voice and face beg to differ and you guess she's near 5-7 years. Her black and curly mane is at her elbows, and it contrast deeply against her icy-winter blue sundress and her semi-sunkissed skin. The room she's in is pure white and the sunlight comes in through a window making her dress seem like a snowflake. She's graceful, spinning on her feet slowly and dancing as if she were water. She sings the song softly and twirls. You hear clapping and the young girl blushes, you instantly notice she is exactly 4 and you two weren't alone.

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

The song still plays, keep concentrating on that. But now imagine another scene. It's still New York but it's different. It's snowing.

A park is empty except for two kids, each with black hair but one- the boy and taller one- is pale and the other the semi-sunkissed girl you saw before.

She's wearing a icy-winter blue snow coat with fluffy puffs at her wrists and black thights. Her hair is still a untameable mane. The boy is dressed in a sea blue coat and black pants, both wear the same blue and black boots. Their love for the color is quite humorous.

Suddenly the girl falls backwards"Look! I'm making a snowangel!"she says with childish glee, and once again you realize her age. She's 6 now.

The boy next to her laughs and blows a snowflake"Silly, you're one."

He sounds older, you realize, 13. He leans down, draws a halo on the snowangel, helps his sister up and they walk away.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

It's rainning now and you're inside the house again. But it isn't bright, it's filled with shadows and thunder booms outside and grey clouds rule the once blue sky. You wonder if the two children you saw miss the blue sky.

You look outside the window and notice the girl once again, she's now 8 and her once wild hair is stuck to her wet face. You hear her sobbing and see her shaking. You're outside, yet untouched by the rain. Suddenly, the boy appears. He's much taller now.

He cups her face and wipes some rain from her cheeks"I'm sorry Princess."he mutters

"Why do you leave? Please stay."she begs, sobbing louder

The boy turns and his hair is also plastered to his face, his eyes hidden as his head tilts down, his voice changes"I-i might not come back...be careful and listen to everything mom says okay? No matter what." he turns awayShe suddenly jumps"NO PLEASE DON'T GO!"the girl shrieks and grabs his arm"Plea-please don't..."

He pulls her into a hug and hums her the song. The melody and music is in the air now. Your heart breaks. What is he going to do?

The scene turns blurry and misty, you hear crying and screams and shrills of joy.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

You're in a apartment, small, shabby, not much. Yet you feel the warm sensation of peace radiating like on the white mansion. The sound plays. Someone sings.

You follow the voice and music and are surprised: it's the same scene from the mansion, you realize you weren't looking at its exterior. You looked at it like the same they did.

Suddenly you realize you're in a **TRUE **mansion. In the same room you once were at the beginning. Same wrong. Same girl. Same boy.

Except she's older. 9 now but she seems 11 or 12. Yet you realize not to be fooled by appearences. She's in the same icy-winter blue dress, but at the hem there's ocean blue wave designs. Her mane is free and spinning around her.

"Let's dance!"

She pulls the boy torward her and he's atractive: body like a swimmers with gentle muscles, black hair soft looking and skin creamy. Her wears a turquoise shirt and jeans and he spins with the girl all around.

The two sing the song and it sounds amazing.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

Their laughs fill the air and you smile. You feel compelled to dance around and you do. Quite gracefully in fact.

For a brief minute you see their eyes and they're not quite different: his are bright sea green while hers are a dark shade.

You wonder what went wrong.

You're sorry.

You really are.

And for a minute you wish you could fix it.

Before she learned.

Before you learned.

Before Camp Half-Blood.

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly,_

_To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

* * *

**Me:Wow...I wrote that. This is soooo...wow. Anyway, ****It's Percy's POV before the incident. And so, more angst for you! MWA-Ah-AHAHA-MWA A AH AHA H-MWA HA HAHAHA WATCH OUT BAD ROMANCE!  
****Luke:O.o...thanks the GODS she doesn't own us!  
****Percy:That was deep. And Luke is right. Lyn Mae doesn't own us we belong to Rick Riordan and 'The A Team' belongs to the talented Ed Sheeran. R&R!  
**


	3. Break my heart- Part 1: Premonition

It's not until I feel that pain in my chest so hard I can't move, I know something's wrong.

I guess it's a older brother thing. If you have siblings there are times when you can just sense they've done something stupid or dangerous or are sick or sad. Kinda like a mother's sixth sense.

We were playing Capture the Flag against the Huntresses, the goddamed "girls" (more like vicious monsters) where viciously enjoying kicking my ass. I managed to get away before someone, probably Tara Adams the newest huntress, murdered me.

And I though Clarisse was evil.

I heard Thalia tell Tara that she'd follow me, so I ran of deeper into the trees. If Thalia caught me I'd get a good serving of ass whooping. Again. So naturally I ran.

My legs moved as fast as they could. But apparently not fast enough, since Thalia caught up to me.

"C'mon Percy. Show some initiative. A girl is going to kick you ass."

I reminded myself it was Thalia the daughter of Zeus and fucking Huntress, but she swung her sword, making jump and fall back.

I smiled, grabbed Riptide and...

_A pulsating feeling developed in my chest._

Standing up, I shook the feeling...

**Harder** _and_ deeper _and_ **worst**_ by the nano second._

My thumb reached to uncap the sword...

I doubled over in pain, holding my chest and dropping Riptide. Thalia gasped but stood in her place. She thought I was joking.

"P-percy?"

My breathing was harder and more erratic as the pain grew. Deep and consistent. But it didn't feel physical, as in it didn't feel like something had hit me to cause this. It felt like it was emotional, something that I was never supposed to feel. I felt failure, like my soul had been ripped to shreds and like a part of me died.

The last time I felt that...

I didn't get to get Mom out of Hades.


End file.
